


...и от чего они исчезают.

by iolka



Series: Т5-02 Соулмейт!АУ, где на теле человека выжигаются все имена партнёров его соулмейта. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Упоминания гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Новое время Стив ненавидит. Единственное, что здесь есть хорошего — это переменившееся отношение к соулмейтам.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Т5-02 Соулмейт!АУ, где на теле человека выжигаются все имена партнёров его соулмейта. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571125
Kudos: 64





	...и от чего они исчезают.

**Author's Note:**

> (Своеобразный последний поклон от меня, так как фик написан сто лет уже как, просто лежал и ждал своего часа. А я ушла в другой фандом)

Часть 1

Новое время слишком яркое, быстрое, раздражающе шумное, грязное, воняющее сотней разных запахов на одном сантиметре пространства, чрезмерно многолюдное, непонятное — Стив его ненавидит. Единственное, что здесь есть хорошего — это переменившееся отношение к соулмейтам. 

Америка, да и весь мир, очень изменились в этом за последние семьдесят лет. Теперь соулмейтов ждали, искали и боготворили. Пока что соулмейтов встречал каждый пятый человек в мире, но люди не стремились на этом останавливаться.

Немало смене ориентиров поспособствовали хиппи в шестидесятые. Многочисленными сексуальными связями они метили своих партнеров и, соответственно, чаще находили их. После них, а затем и после сексуальной революции, дело пошло на лад — колонки в газетах, со списками имен и адресов, телешоу, радио-программы, открытая одежда. А потом и интернет, и сайты по поиску партнеров. И в последние пару десятилетий — небесплодные попытки изжить ненависть к однополым соулмейтам. 

Стив бы посмеялся — им с Баки стоило родиться в это время, потому что в этом плане оно устраивало Стива совершенно. Да вот только по иронии судьбы он сюда попал, а Баки навсегда остался в далеких австрийских горах. 

Терапевт, которого обязали работать со Стивом, чтобы помочь ему быстрее привыкнуть к новому миру, затронула тему соулмейтов два раза. В первый Стив промолчал, извинился потом за практически раскрошенный подлокотник кресла, а сдержавшая испуг женщина — хотя Стив видел, как расширились у нее зрачки — лишь бросила непонятную фразу насчет бессмысленности Люшера и убрала стопку цветных карточек с разделявшего их кофейного столика. 

На следующей встрече она попыталась начать разговор о соулмейте Стива. Он опять не был к этому готов — но успел убрать руку с новенького кожаного кресла, вцепился в свое предплечье и поднял на нее тяжелый взгляд, который иногда равнялся навыкам Баки в допросах нацистов — после десятка минут наедине с ним те начинали безропотно выкладывать все, что знали. 

Вот и сейчас доктор побледнела, вжалась в спинку своего кресла и не смогла ни слова выдавить, так ее губы, накрашенные темной помадой, дрожали. 

— Я не хочу говорить о моем соулмейте с вами, — медленно и тяжело произнес Стив. — Наши с вами встречи призваны помочь мне адаптироваться в новом для меня времени. Ваше любопытство по другим поводам неуместно.

Больше он эту женщину не встречал. Его новым терапевтом стал невысокий светлый мужчина с очень тихим голосом. Стиву с ним было комфортно. Насколько вообще могут быть комфортными встречи с психотерапевтом в его ситуации. 

***

Стив сожалел о случившемся, конечно, но при этом прекрасно понимал, что в то время поступить иначе было просто невозможно. Смерть Баки разбила ему сердце, уничтожила практически все желание жить, и единственное, на чем он еще держался — это его нужность для защиты людей. 

Стиву до конца жизни нести бремя единожды принятого решения. И бесконечно представлять, что было бы, если бы. У сослагательного наклонения обширные возможности. 

По мере сил и способностей к коммуникации Стив пытался быть в курсе ситуации команды. С радостью он узнал, что у Брюса был соулмейт, но они не могли быть вместе из-за Большого парня, и что Клинт однажды надеялся встретить своего. Почувствовал родственную душу в Наташе, потому что ее пара уже умерла, еще когда ей было пятнадцать. И расстроился за Тони, когда Пеппер решила с ним расстаться. 

Из-за этого Тони стал еще более язвителен, чем раньше, много пил и бесшабашно кидался в любую заварушку, настолько безрассудно, что после каждой миссии оказывался в больнице. 

В последний раз он сломал левую руку, получил слабое сотрясение и кучу мелких ссадин — повисшие на костюме думботы вывели из строя репульсоры, и Тони упал со значительной высоты. 

У смотрового стекла, за которым Тони отбивался от медсестер, пытавшихся обработать ссадины и рану на голове, Стив встретил Пеппер. 

— Я думал, вы расстались,— после взаимного приветствия осторожно произнес Стив.

— Тони... тяжело любить, — медленно произнесла Пеппер, глядя сквозь стекло на Тони, пытавшегося саботировать работу подключившегося к медсестрам доктора. — Я уже несколько раз пыталась оставить его, уйти. Освободиться от всего того, что вечно его окружает... Но каждый раз возвращаюсь к тому, с чего начала. — Она приблизилась к стеклу; когда смотрела на Тони, по губам ее блуждала слабая улыбка, а глаза теплели. — Я, конечно, боюсь проснуться однажды в сером мире, но разве можно бросить своего соулмейта, даже если он... Тони.

У Стива встал ком в горле. Но сердце забилось быстрее — отчего-то захотелось поделиться с этой незнакомой по сути женщиной тем, что сжигало его заживо каждую секунду существования. Он чувствовал в эту минуту, что дальше нее его слова никогда не пойдут.

— Я смог, — с трудом выдавил Стив.

Пеппер незаметно изменилась, из открытой и ранимой превратившись в готовую услышать и сохранить услышанное. 

— Я... сознательно оставил его. Точнее, отказался быть вместе. Я не был ему нужен так, как он нужен был мне. И еще, я боялся. Больше всего на свете боялся за него. В наше время таких, как мы, лечили с помощью лоботомии. А если посчастливилось не попасть в лечебницу, всегда могли найтись желающие объяснить, почему нам нельзя даже ходить по одной земле с «нормальными». И уже тогда я понимал, что не смогу защитить его, что для него безопаснее просто дружить со мной. Я хотел, чтобы он был счастлив. А он сбежал от меня в армию. 

— Мне казалось, сержанта Барнса призвали в армию повесткой, он не вызывался добровольцем?.. — осторожно сказала Пеппер.

Стив вздрогнул, будто только сейчас осознал, что он не один в помещении. Он моргнул, напряженно глядя на виновато улыбнувшуюся Пеппер. Она слегка пожала плечами под нежно-розовым пиджаком.

— Несложно догадаться. Был лишь один человек, настолько близкий вам, Стивен. И это есть в курсе новейшей истории в школьной программе. А на тему того, что вы, возможно, были соулмейтами, написано несколько десятков книг. Хотя у них и много противников, тех, кто ратовал за Пегги Картер в роли вашей половинки. И те книги не признаются официальной историей, лишь домыслами… В любом случае, несложно догадаться. 

— Это Баки, — признал очевидное Стив. — Это всегда был только Баки. 

Они оба замолчали, продолжая наблюдать за Тони. В вырезе больничной рубашки мелькнул реактор, Стив невольно потер грудь, там, где сердце, и там, где когда-то было имя очередной подружки Баки. 

— Я слышал о постельных подвигах Тони, — смущенно признался Стив. — Я очень сочувствую вам, Пеппер. Прекрасно знаю, что это такое.

Она удивленно посмотрела на него. 

— Разве мистер Барнс не… 

— О, нет, — Стив покачал головой, грустно, но тепло усмехаясь. — Целибата он не соблюдал никогда. А на моем предыдущем теле было не так много места.

— Я была расписана pog hohlomu, как сказала бы мисс Романофф, — призналась Пеппер, смущенно улыбаясь. — До Тони очень долго доходило, даже когда имена стали появляться там, где их легко было заметить. Но он потом все исправил.

Стив лишь понимающе кивнул. Баки тоже все исправил, в своем понимании. 

***

Тем поздним вечером Баки не пришел домой.  
Ложась спать, Стив ждал появления нового имени на своем теле, беспокойно ворочался с боку на бок, разглядывал трещины в потолке. На рассвете, когда он таки уснул, Баки все еще не вернулся. 

Утром Стив проснулся в одних трусах, хотя засыпал в пижаме. Она валялась возле кровати, и спросонья Стив не придал этому значения. Умываясь в маленькой ванной, он краем глаза заметил — а точнее не заметил шрамов на правой руке. 

В панике он принялся оглядывать себя, где мог увидеть, а где не мог — смотрел с помощью маленького зеркала, и не находил ни одного шрама или имени. А потом стянул трусы и с облегчением увидел привычное «Кейтилинн Эмнел» на паховой складке, а с помощью зеркала удостоверился в наличии «Элизабет Бергер» на правой ягодице. Правда, у «Бергер» не доставало «ер», которые обычно находились выше линии трусов... 

Стив мгновенно понял, что это означает — почти год же проходил с «лорес Айленхолл» на руке, первым именем без двух первых букв, которые исчезли, когда Баки поцеловал его там.

Стива бросило в жар — ведь произошедшее означало, что вернувшийся к утру Баки перецеловал все его тело. 

Стив утомленно опустился на край ванны, потер ладонями горящие щеки. Зачем Баки это сделал? Стив соврал бы, сказав, что не хотел избавиться от имен. Хотел. В плохие дни. А в хорошие хотел их оставить, чтобы всегда помнить, почему он делает то, что делает. 

Он вернулся в комнату, оделся и вышел на кухню. Баки сидел за столом с кружкой в руках и смотрел в окно. Услышав шаги, он повернул голову и светло улыбнулся Стиву. 

И Стив ничего не смог сказать — горло перехватило, потому что Баки был очень бледным, с глубокими тенями вокруг глаз. Он выглядел таким растерянным. 

Баки кивнул на накрытую салфеткой тарелку, а Стив поспешно сел, потому что сердце забилось беспорядочно, и коленки ослабли в предчувствии дурных новостей. 

Под салфеткой обнаружились еще теплые оладьи, а под тарелкой — сложенная вдвое повестка на имя Джеймса Барнса. 

Стив хотел рвануться к нему, обхватить руками и ногами, вцепиться и никуда никогда не отпускать. Но сдержался в очередной раз. Пересел поближе, обхватил тонкими руками за пояс и привычно поднырнул под руку, прижимаясь к теплому боку. 

Что он мог сказать? 

Стив не мог оставаться в Бруклине, не когда Баки будет в Европе. Не мог себе позволить быть в безопасности, когда Баки будет на передовой. Да и, считал он, лучше умереть плечом к плечу, чем прожить оставшуюся жизнь в одиночестве и посеревшем мире. Это тоже было частью сказки о соулмейтах — когда умирал один, для другого мир становился серым. 

Поэтому едва Баки уехал в тренировочный лагерь, Стив пошел в ближайший призывной пункт. Чтобы получить свой первый, но не последний отказ. 

***

Сейчас было так легко признаться себе, что он любил Баки всю свою жизнь, с момента первой их встречи. 

Глядя на оставшиеся на теле буквы — свидетельства того, что Баки у него когда-то был, было легко признаться, но совсем нелегко жить дальше. Но Стив пока справлялся. 

Глядя, как вошедшая в палату Пеппер отсылает медсестер и говорит что-то Тони, видя, как в потухших глазах совсем-не-железного-человека снова появляется свет, Стив привычно подавил вспыхнувшую за грудиной боль. Пара за стеклом словно светилась, их фигуры окутывало едва заметное золотистое сияние; Стив сморгнул скопившуюся на глазах влагу, и все снова стало обычным, умеренно цветным. 

Вечером он впервые со времен войны взял в руки угольный карандаш. Баки на портрете улыбался ему мягкой улыбкой.

  
Часть 2

Шэрон едва уловимо двинулась навстречу, и Стив со вздохом решил разрушить все ее иллюзии. Было немного стыдно, ведь она помогла им, рискуя своей карьерой и свободой — ее вполне могли посадить за измену. С другой стороны — она ждала чего-то, и это ожидание, висящее в воздухе между ними еще с той поры, когда она «охраняла» его, мешало.  
А теперь она уезжала разочарованной, но со всеми точками над «и». 

Стив вернулся в машину к Сэму и Баки, потянулся к ключу зажигания, но Сэм перехватил его руку. 

— Серьезно? Когда ты собирался мне сказать?  
— Сказать что? — недоумевая, спросил Стив. Только что же все было нормально.

На заднем сидении едва слышно втянул воздух Баки — и Стива всем телом дернуло, понимание прострелило вспышкой головной боли. Он рванулся к нему, забыв про размеры машины, едва не выломав водительское сидение, остановленный только окриком Сэма. 

— Бак, — новые плиты вины добавились к уже лежащим на его плечах. Внутри Стив чувствовал только панику — Баки больно, и вину — он сам причина этой боли, сам, своими руками, не далее, как пару минут назад… 

Баки махнул рукой, оторвав на секунду металлическую от живота.  
— Ничего. И перестань казниться, — почти приказал он. — Это даже занятно — мстишь спустя столько лет. И даже не открывай рот, я заслужил каждое, — он криво усмехнулся. — Ты должен мне еще тридцать три. 

— Четыре? Но кто… когда?.. Я не, я ни разу не… Я не любил никого из них! — Стив все-таки выбрался из машины и с трудом втиснулся на заднее сидение, без спроса задирая хенли Баки и с неудовольствием касаясь свежих шрамов, стекающих с его груди на живот. Баки снова зашипел — Стив как сейчас помнил, насколько это больно, когда они свежие. 

— А ты думаешь, я любил всех своих девушек? — охрипшим голосом спросил Баки. — В парочку мимолетно был влюблен, остальные просто нравились. Это не так работает, как ты себе придумал, наивный идиот. Ты целуешь человека, твой соулмейт получает имя. Все. 

Стив упрямо задрал хенли до подбородка, с болью разглядывая имена. Все они были почти в середине груди, пересекали сердце и друг друга, так или иначе. Сам он мог вспомнить лишь троих, о четвертой вспомнил, взглянув на имя. Оказывается, ту штабную секретаршу звали Розалин. 

Стив еще раз провел пальцами по свежим шрамам «Шерон Картер», пересекавшим старые и давно зажившие, но по-прежнему четкие «Пегги Картер», наклонился к груди Баки… и был прерван звуком клаксона, матом всегда сдержанного Сэма и его же воплем «Снимите себе номер!» 

Стив покраснел так, что выступили слезы, а Баки зашелся хохотом — счастливым, искренним смехом, который Стив последний раз слышал настолько давно, что даже не мог вспомнить, когда. 

— Сэм, ты не мог бы повести машину? Нам нужно кое-что обсудить, пока есть немного времени, - справившись с собой, попросил Стив.

— Окей, Кэп, — Сэм пересел за руль. — Но чтобы никакого непотребства в мою смену. 

— Как скажешь, мамочка, — веселясь, отозвался Баки. Стив покачал головой, вытер влажные глаза и откинулся на сидение, насколько это было возможно — он только что заметил, насколько мало места здесь было. 

— Прости за это, — Стив кивнул на свои колени, находившиеся гораздо выше комфортного положения. 

Баки фыркнул. Немного сполз по сидению и прислонился головой к плечу Стива. Глубоко вздохнул и будто бы расслабился, кажется, впервые с того момента, как Стив его увидел в новом веке. Стив решил не сдерживать желание его обнять, обхватил обеими руками, привалившись к закрытой двери, и практически затащил на себя.

Сэм приподнял брови в зеркале заднего вида, покачал головой и включил радио. 

Они ехали в молчании около часа. Стив пытался начать говорить, готовил речь, но все слова казались ему смешными, пустыми, нелепыми и ненужными. Что сказать, как просить прощения, как давать обещания — он не знал. 

— Они не давали мне забыть, — первым сказал Баки. 

— Что? — переспросил Стив, хотя и так все прекрасно слышал. Понадеялся, что неправильно понял. И с облегчением вздохнул, когда Баки пояснил, потому что понял, и правда, неправильно. 

— Имена твоих девушек. Они стирали мне память, а потом я смотрел на себя, видел имена и вспоминал своего сопляка. Сначала только как ты выглядишь, потом твое имя. А потом приходили имена, которые я убрал с тебя. Я помнил их все, перебирал в памяти, когда нужно было что-то терпеть или долго ждать. Они вызывали другие воспоминания. Уходило всего пара дней, чтобы вспомнить все, поэтому меня начали подолгу замораживать и постоянно обнулять. Потом придумали код. Под ним я вспоминаю тебя часов через шесть. До этого я слишком опасен. 

Баки повернул голову, заглядывая Стиву в глаза снизу. 

— Мы с этим разберемся, — пообещал Стив, внутренне обмирая, но все же целуя Баки в нахмуренный лоб. — Я не знаю пока, как. Но обещаю тебе, я найду способ. 

Изнутри плеснуло робкой надеждой — надеждой Баки, и Стив глубоко вздохнул, переживая его чувства впервые за черт знает сколько лет. 

Он держал Баки обеими руками, чувствовал его теплое дыхание через тонкую футболку и не знал, кого благодарить за то, что они оба выжили. 

Через некоторое время Баки все-таки спросил:  
— Почему ты один? 

Стив понял, о чем он — удивительно, как быстро он сумел вспомнить все интонации и их значение. 

— Почему я должен быть не один? Ты — мой соулмейт, — в горле встал ком — сколько стояло за этими словами, знал лишь сам Стив. 

— Это у меня тут провалы в памяти, — Баки полушутя ткнул его металлическим пальцем куда-то в бок. — Ты сам не захотел со мной быть, хотел сделать все правильно. У тебя даже кандидатки были. И что я вижу? Утопил самолет, потом потратил бездарно сколько там? Два? Три года? Бегаешь за мной по всей Европе, даже девушку свою в это втянул. 

Баки говорил бодро, шутя, но за его словами Стив чувствовал застарелую боль. Откуда? Ведь не мог же Баки и вправду тогда влюбиться в него? Блюсти целибат? Ревновать? Или мог? Баки Барнс был порядочным парнем, по меркам иммигрантского ирландского квартала. Но его романтическую сторону, особенно по отношению к себе, Стив старался никогда не знать. У него получилось. 

— Бак, — Стив не знал, как ему объяснить. — Нет у меня никакой девушки. И не было никогда. Три раза до этого женщины целовали меня сами. Не знаю, чего первые две хотели добиться, я их не видел, потому что, хоть и нельзя было, но я всегда смотрел только на тебя. С Наташей это было прикрытие. За нами шли бойцы СТРАЙКа, и нужно было спрятаться. А публичное проявление чувств…

— …вызывает неловкость, — Баки хмыкнул. — Я был знаком с Наташей в России, тренировал ее. Удивительно, что она не связала своего тренера «Солдата» с убийцей «Зимним Солдатом». Я думал, она умнее. Ну а сейчас? — Баки резко перевел тему. — Сейчас ты зачем это сделал? Я знаю, что не имею права, ведь сам сделал тебе в сотню раз больнее, но ты… Зачем, Стиви? 

Стив глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя раздирающие изнутри щупальца вины. Но чем хорош был новый век — здесь все разговаривали друг с другом о своих чувствах, это было признаком здоровых отношений. И как бы ни было неловко и странно подбирать слова для толпившихся в голове мыслей, Стив подбирал, упрямо продираясь сквозь собственное смущение и годы молчания.

— Шэрон ждала шага с моей стороны, так же, как Пегги когда-то. Она смотрела на меня больше двух лет, прежде чем решилась, перед тем, как я запрыгнул в «Валькирию». Хотя она точно знала, что ты мой. Она была единственной, кто знал. Я сам ей сказал в тот день, когда ты сорвался с поезда. Шэрон не настолько решительная, но сегодня она хотела, удерживалась с трудом, и я решил показать ей, что ничего не выйдет. Я не знал, что метки остаются от практически насильственных поцелуев. 

— Тоже мне, жертва насилия, — Баки фыркнул и слабо рассмеялся. — Теперь, когда можно, — он умолк, потом уверенно добавил: — В Америке точно можно, даже если не соулмейты. Пообещай мне, что больше не… 

— Обещаю, — перебил его Стив. — Обещаю, Бак. — Он вплел пальцы в спутанные волосы Баки. — По своей воле я никогда не причиню тебе боли. 

И ради того, чтобы эти слова стали правдой, Стив готов был биться против всего мира. И первая битва ждала его уже через несколько часов.


End file.
